Kingdom Kids: When You and I Were Young Kairi
by Hyper Hero Heart
Summary: My first proper Kingdom Hearts story about when they were all just kids.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Though I wish I did! All the characters except the ones I made up aren't mine! Enjoy!  
  
Kingdom Kids #1  
  
Title: When You & I Were Young, Kairi  
  
Young Riku: Ha! That's using your head, Antonio!  
  
Antonio: Owww! Zat hurt!   
  
Boomer: I got it! I got...oops!  
  
Young Kairi: No problem-- I'll take e-vase-ive action! [giggle]  
  
Rosie: What are you kids doing in here?  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Uh, oh! It's Kairi's nanny Rosie!  
  
Rosie: You know my rules, Miss Kairi... You and your friends do your roughhousing outside. Go on now.  
  
Young Kairi: Yes, Rosie... sorry.  
  
Young Riku: C'mon-- I'll race you.  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Okay!  
  
Young Riku: Yeeee-ha!  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a Aros): I can't go that fast... nobody can! (That explains Riku's running speed on Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Rosie: [Tsk] That little long-haired boy is a menace!  
  
Young Kairi: [Ulp] Julayla!  
  
Julayla: Time for a lesson, Kairi.  
  
Young Kairi: Okay, you're my mentor. You teach me my responsibilities. I'll tell my playmates that I have to go back inside with you.  
  
Julayla: Now who said anything about going inside?  
  
Young Kairi: But you just told me--  
  
Julayla: Indeed, you have lessons to learn, Kairi. But, not all of them take place in the classroom--or with me. Now go play with your friends... and be alert.  
  
Rosie: 'Tis a mystery what Kairi sees in those young ruffians, cousin.  
  
Julayla: She may not be aware of it yet, Rosie... But she sees--her destiny!  
  
Young Riku: Oh, a beautiful serve by Riku... Handled by Riku who hits a great set-up shot... Yes--a stupendous spike by Riku... But Riku makes a fabulous return!  
  
Boomer: [chuckle] Riku doesn't believe in false modesty.  
  
Antonio: Or any other kind!  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): [sigh...]  
  
Young Kairi: What's wrong, Aros?  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Aw, I'm just sad because I'll never be as fast or as cool as Riku is...  
  
Young Kairi: Now don't say that! Everyone has individual talents that make him or her unique. I'm real good at the lessons Julayla teaches me... Riku's speed is incredible as he loves to point out... Boomer has a remarkable ability with machinery... and Antonio has--ummm--he's got--errr--an amazing french accent!  
  
Young Riku: Like Kairi says, we're all unique--and nobody more than you, little buddy! Look at these boots!  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Hey, c'mon...  
  
Young Kairi: Don't tease him, Riku!  
  
Young Riku: I'm not teasing him. In fact, I'll bet he could run as fast as me if he got up enough speed... like this!  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Hey... it's working! Look at me--I'm running as fast as Riku!   
  
Boomer: Holy abalone!  
  
Antonio: C'est impossible!  
  
Young Kairi: Okay--come on down, now...  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): I can't control it... How do I stop? Heeeeeeelp Meeeee...  
  
Young Kairi: Oh, no--he's headed deep into the beach! Nice going, Riku!  
  
Young Riku: Forget 'nice going'... Let's 'get going' and find him!  
  
Boomer: According to this sextant I made out of twigs and vines, tales should have landed right near here.  
  
Young Kairi: You're mighty handy to have around, Boomer.  
  
Antonio: Speakeeng, of hands, I could use one!  
  
Boomer: You should see what I can make in my workshop. I've got an idea for a hand held computer named Nico--  
  
Young Kairi: Shhhh! I think I hear something over by that hollow tree stump!  
  
Young Riku: It's Aros! I recognise his voice!  
  
Young Kairi: But it sounds so distant... and weak. What's he saying?  
  
Antonio: Eet sounds like he said "Get away from zee stump... zee ground is unstable!"   
  
Boomer: Uh-oh.  
  
Young Riku: Eeeeeeeeeee...  
  
Young Kairi: Whooooooooooo...  
  
Boomer: Yowwwwwww...  
  
Antonio: Sacre Bleeeeuuuuuu...  
  
Young Riku: Way cool! Look at this place!  
  
Boomer: It's a huge, undiscovered limestone cavern!  
  
Young Kairi: Are you all right, Aros?  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Yes... I'm still a little dizzy... When I stopped running so fast, I gained a little control. I tried to slow down a little bit so I could hop onto that tree stump, only it's hollow and I fell through.  
  
Young Riku: Wheeeeeee!  
  
Boomer: Look over there! There's an underground aquifer! This would make a great secret clubhouse!  
  
Young Kairi: Yes it would, Rotora. But not a clubhouse--a secret place.  
  
Young Riku: Exellent! We'll call ourselves "The Riku Squad!"  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Or "Aros Populi?"  
  
Antonio: 'Ow about "Zee Fantasic Five?"  
  
Boomer: Nah--I like "Boomer's Bombers" or "Rotora's--  
  
Young Kairi: No... We'll be "The Destiny Islanders!"  
  
Young Riku: "Destiny Islanders?" That's a little extreme, don't you think?  
  
Young Kairi: Not when you consider what's been happening lately, my father's disappearance for example. Look, I'm not at liberty to discuss everything I've learned from Julayla and other sources with you guys, but I'm very sure about one thing--the winds of change are aboit to sweep over Destiny Islands and I'm going to need some clever and resourceful friends I can count on in a crisis. What do you say, fellas? Have I got any vollenteers?  
  
Antonio: "Zee Destiny Islandairs" it ees!  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): Not 'Islandairs'--Islanders!  
  
Young Riku: Whatever.  
  
Boomer: We're with you all the way, Kairi!  
  
Young Kairi: Good! Because I already have a mission for us--getting out of here!  
  
Young Riku: Hmmm--I see your point.  
  
Young Sora (a.k.a. Aros): I've got an idea! I'm pretty sure I can control my running ability now. I'll go up and out through that tree stump and drop down a strong vine so you can all climb out!  
  
Young Kairi: Good thinking, Aros!  
  
Young Riku: Not Aros, Kairi--Sora.  
  
And so it begins, although these youngsters cannot imagine the trials and tribulations that await them, somehow they know they have taken the first step toward maturity this day.  
  
The five friends who have formed the Destiny Islanders will go on to preserve, protect and defend the integrity of Destiny Islands from mutliple megalomaniac menaces!  
  
Let us wish them well  
  
The End 


End file.
